White Lies Kills
by Jhoeydagger
Summary: VH “I don’t like being followed wench” his voice cold and hard. Her eyes widen. She was about to say something when his head slowly comes near her. She stared as his lips touched hers. I'm back! Chapter 13 is up! Chapter 1-12 EDITED! :
1. Prologue

"No! I'm far too old for that!" she exclaimed horrified at the suggestion.

"You will listen to me girl. You will do what I tell you to do or it will go badly for you, you hear me!" His voice hard and menacing. She looked at her father, wearing a king's clothes and crown that is ready to fall off anytime.

"Father, we've been through this before and my answer is still no. I know I'm stubborn but that is that! I won't have someone following me around like a dog. I won't have it, Father. I won't!" For the first time she saw real anger at her fathers eyes. He slowly rose from his throne and shouted.

"Enough! I've had enough of your _so-called_ stubbornness Hitomi Kanzaki! You will obey my orders! You're only a daughter to me and have you have no right! No right at all to disobey my orders! Now go to your room and stay there!" he shouted. The servants around them stood rigid staring at the king whom they've known to be patient to his only daughter.

Hitomi stood frozen. _* Father never shouted at me before *_ she thought. "I don't need a personal guard, not now not ever. You have taught me how to fight since I was about six why the hell would I need a guard now? I'm eighteen father, **eighteen** and you're telling me that I'm having a guard! I will not accept it!" she wailed walking towards her father.

"That's why I'm getting you a guard, Hitomi. You're eighteen and I don't want to risk anything that might happen to you. You're my only daughter, my only child. What would I do if I also loose you just like your mother…"

"Stop…please let's not talk about mother it's been two years now since her death. I don't want to remember it."

"Hitomi…"

"Please father, let's not talk about it."

"If that's what you want. Now about the guard…"

"Are we back to that again!" she wailed again frowning at her father.

"Yes. And I won't change my mind. You'll get the guard whether you like it or not. This is for your own good. I want someone who'll be by your side." The king slowly sat back down at the throne.

"But, I have Yukari with me…"

"That's different."

"How so, father?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Hitomi…" his voice warming.

"Do I have a choice?" backing and walking towards the door. But before she left she turned around and said.

"But I won't promise that I'll go easy with him. I'll make him regret accepting your offer. I'll make his life a living hell." She said and slammed the door as she got out.

"What am I going to do?" the king said staring at the ceiling.

"What! You'll have a personal guard!" Yukari was walking back and forth in front of her. Yukari has been her friend since Yukari's parents move in to their country. She's always been with Hitomi ever since then.

"You heard what I said… It's depressing! Who would ever want someone following you around? Father said it's for my own good but you very well know that I can protect myself. He taught me how to fight himself! I just bet that I'm a better fighter than that so-called personal guard of mine!" She was sitting at the side of the bed but she couldn't help it. She stood up and threw the pillows around the room.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!!!!!!!" she shouted. Yukari stood there unmoving. Then she shook her head.

"You never change." She said looking at her friend. Hitomi stopped and looked at Yukari questioning.

"You never did grow up. I've been your friend for so many years and yet here you are throwing your old tantrums again. You're eighteen! What do you think an eighteen years old girl would do with this kind of problem?" Hitomi gasped. _* Never grow up! What does she mean by that! *_

"For once Hitomi be more patient and please control your temper. Maybe that's why your father is getting you a guard; you always act so out of control … impulsive. You always act on how you feel without even thinking."

"I do not!" Hitomi screamed.

"Yes you do! You always do! How many times your father did call you because of all your childish fist fights huh? And how many times did your father called you because of all the trouble you cost at the village?" Hitomi didn't answer and looked away instead.

"See…Come on now Hitomi cheer up! It isn't that bad."

"It's worst!"

"I don't need a guard what I need at this point is air!" she whispered walking towards the window.

"Hitomi!" Yukari called on her.

She silently got out the window and took hold of the bed sheets tied together securely to the window frame. She slowly climbed down.

"I'll be back soon, promise!" she called to Yukari.

She looked up at her window as she climbed down slowly. She's lucky that there are so many bed sheets at her room. As she jumped down to the ground, she slowly straighten her clothes.

"An old way of escaping but works anyway." She said smiling. She walked at the side of the castle to the wood garden. She looked up, staring fixedly at the full moon. The moon serves as her light as she walked around. She couldn't sleep so decided to take a walk, which she doubt she'll get if ever she had a guard.

"You just have to accept it!" she said to herself. She was about to take a sit at the side of a tree when she felt a hand that grabbed her arm and slammed her against the tree. She gasped, surprised. She didn't have time to even scream, all she could do was stare at the man holding her hard against the tree. She could feel bite of the tree against her back. She couldn't see him clearly but she was certain it was a man; no girl or a woman can hold and slam her that hard.

"I don't like being followed, wench" his voice cold and hard. Her eyes widen. _* Wench? Wench! He called me a wench! *_ She was about to say something when his head slowly comes near her. Her eyes widen as his head slowly descend. She stared as his lips as it touched hers. Warm, soft lips met hers. She couldn't breath, couldn't think. She just stared at the unknown man kissing her. She couldn't see him clearly; it's far too dark. But it doesn't matter. She doesn't care… What matters is that lips… _* No! Hitomi wake up! You don't know this man! You can't let him kiss you! * \_ She tried to push him away but he's far too strong so she drew up her foot and stamped it on his. He drew back not from pain but from surprised.

"How…how dare you! I am not a wench!" she then drew her hand and slapped him in the face she then turned and ran towards the castle. He looked surprised and then caught a glimpse of her long brown hair.

"Long brown hair?" he whispered frowning.

"Are you looking for me?" a voice from behind said. He slowly turned. _* The wench? *_

"I've been following you but you're fast." She said walking towards him.

"So you're the new personal guard of the princess? Well…let me warn you. Our princess is different from other princesses. She can fight, she swear, she's also bad tempered."

"What do you want?" he asked. She moved closed and starts touching his chest.

"You." She answered. He pushed her away.

"Hey!" she wailed.

"I don't like wench." He answered and left.


	2. Chapter 0ne

"Hitomi? Hitomi? Hitomi!" she jumped looking at Yukari who's staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong? You've been staring out the window since you woke up. Did something happen?" _* Last night… *_ she thought then instantly shook her head.

"N-nothing. I'm just not in my best mood today that's all. What have been up to?" she asked moving away from the window and trying to avoid Yukari's puzzled eyes.

"Nothing really. The breakfast room is ready and the King will be there in any minute." Yukari said as she looked on Hitomi with questioning eyes.

"I see. I'm not really hungry. Just tell them that I'm not feeling well." Hitomi climbed her bed and lay back.

"But you didn't eat that much last night."

"I'm fine." She answered as she pressed her face against the pillow. _* Why the hell did he kissed me? He should have asked first if I were the one following him! The pervert! What kind of first kiss is that! How the hell will I tell Yukari? She'll surely laugh! My first kiss! My first kiss is from a perverted guy!_

"Hitomi?"

"Not now, Yukari"

"Come on tell me what's wrong?" Yukari slowly sat beside her.

"It's nothing! I'm just not hungry that's all. Please Yukari, I'm fine no need to fret."

"But…"

"Please leave me for a minute. I'll eat as soon as I feel hungry." Yukari stood up and then left.

_* Oh I just can't believe this…Why does it have to happen to me? Why? *_

"What are you doing? You can't go in there?" Hitomi heard Yukari's voice from outside her door. She lifted her head against her pillow and stared at the man with black hair and brownish red eyes as he came in her room slamming the door closed. As she stared he's wearing one of those uniforms of their soldiers.

"What…" she didn't finished what she was about to say as the man came right at the end of her bed and pulled her feet towards him. She shrieked as he pulled her to her feet and roughly carried her like a sack bag towards the door.

"What are you doing? Let me down! Let me down!" She could hear Yukari screaming, as she followed them out of the room. She slapped the man's back repeatedly as he walked on.

"You beast! Let me down! Don't you know me! Damn You! Let me down!" She screamed. She tried to move up but he instantly slapped her butt. She stopped. _* he slapped my butt. My butt! *_ She went berserk! She keeps slamming on his back.

"How dare you! Father will hear about this! And he will have your head for treating her daughter like this!" She felt him stopped walking. She looked around; they are in the dining room. She saw her father sitting there looking at them with a smile on his face. _* No, it can't be… *_

"Thank you for bringing my daughter. You can let her down now." The man pulled her away from his shoulder and roughly put her on her feet. She stumble a bit and slowly regained her composure as she stared at his father.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I want you to meet your personal guard, Van Fanel." She gasped.

________________________________________________________________________

"You will stop following me this instant!" she screamed. She had been doing so since she left the dining room.

"_He's my what!" _

"_Van Fanel at your service." He said and slowly kneeled down in front of her. _

"_You can't be serious." She ignored him and looked at her father._

"_He's from Fanelia and the finest swords man there is." Her father stood up and walked slowly in front of her. He caressed her cheek._

"_You'll be safe with him."_

"_Safe? What safe are you talking about! He carried me here like a sack bag! Didn't you see?" She even stamped her foot as she frowned at her father._

"_What kind of safe are you talking about father?" she couldn't help herself from retorting. For the first time in her life, she had never been off balance but this man, this bastard of man have the nerve to carry her to touch her. The nerve!_

"_You will stop this!" She very much wanted to ignore his father outburst but she still stopped and still tried to calmly explain._

"_But father…"_

"_No! No more, Hitomi! He will be with you anywhere you'll go." She watched as his father left. _

"_It's all your fault!" She turned and pointed her finger at her so-called personal guard. She hurriedly left the room. _

"I said stop it!" she screamed again but he just kept on following her a few yards away separating them. She left the dining room to be alone at the garden but as she had predicted before he followed her outside.

"What will make you stop following me? I have gold and jewelries and if you want to I can give them to you, just leave me alone." She stopped and turned and stared at him.

"Even if I do accept, Princess. Surely your father will just get you another personal guard in replacement." He answered as he leaned against one of the tree they had passed. She sat down and crossed her legs as she looked at the lake in front of her. It's a bright sunny day as the lake shines in front of her but it didn't changed the way she feels. She cursed, words she heard from stable boys. She often do that whenever she becomes frustrated. She didn't saw the small smile that tugged at her personal guard as she goes on and on. She keeps on cursing until she tired out and lied down.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" she muttered.

"Accept." He answered. She looked sharply at him.

"I'm not asking you!" She saw him shrugged.

"And I can very well protect myself! I don't need a guard like you!"

"Father said you're from Fanelia and you're the finest swordsman there is, why then I haven't heard your name spoken before? If you are truly the finest swordsman, I should have heard about you long before you came here." She asked as she stared at the sky.

"Being known and being excellent is two different things, Princess. I'm excellent not known." She snapped her head to look at him. _* Talking about arrogance! * _She thought. She slowly stood up and brushed her skirt.

"Well, Sir Van. I don't need a guard and I don't need an arrogant over confident man so you'll just have to tell my father that his daughter doesn't need a man like you." She was about to walk away when she heard him laugh. She stopped and looked at him incredulously.

"How dare you laughed at me?" she barked. He then walked towards her. He stopped inches away from her and slowly leaned down.

"Listen very carefully _Princess. _I'm here to do my job whether _you _like it or not, so it's either you'll just accept the fact or live all your life locked in your bedchamber just like what your father said." She gasped and pushed him away. * _The nerve of this man to talk to her like that! *_

"No I will not! I will not accept and I will not live my life locked in my bedchamber, you hear!" she shouted at him.

"You listen to me, you arrogant bastard…"

"Such a foul word on such a well educated girl." He cut in.

"Shut up! I lived all my life knowing how to deal with danger. My very own father trained me how to fight and it made me quite furious to know that I had to take a _guard_ when I already turned eighteen! And I am no longer a _girl!_"

"Really?" She simmered as she watched his left brow lift.

"Yes! And you will stop thinking that I am! I'm eighteen and quite capable in taking care of myself." She turned away from him and started walking back to the castle.

"You're the first _'not a girl'_ that I met who screamed her head off, stamped her feet when angry, sat like a child in the grass and swear like a stable boy. Are you sure you're eighteen not eight or ten?" she could here the laughter in his voice but she just ignored him and continued walking. _* What the hell does he know anyway? *_ Then she stopped abruptly. _* That's it! *_ She slowly turned and looked him straight in the eyes. He saw something in her eyes that he knows he'll be hearing something ridiculous.

"You said you're an excellent swordsman?" she asked. He stared at her frowning. He doesn't like the sound of her voice.

"Answer me." She asked again.

"Yes." His voice hard and cold.

"Then prove it." His frown deepened as she stared at her.

"How?"

"I challenge you to a duel." He stared at her shocked.


	3. Chapter Two

"You will cease this madness Hitomi!" her father shouted as she slowly pulled her sword underneath her bed.

"Don't worry father if he proves that he's quite excellent, why then I'll be more than happy to be his damsel in distress and he will be my knight in shinning armor." She could here her father's harsh breathing from behind her.

"_Duel?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I challenge you to a duel. I wouldn't want a guard who couldn't even beat his own princess now do I? What do you think?"._

"_You're mad."_

"_Not quite. You can call me cautious; I wouldn't want to end up protecting you rather than you protecting me." She grinned up at him._

"_Don't tell me you're afraid Van Fanel, excellent but not known? You, afraid of a mere __**girl**__ like me? Well, I don't blame you many of our soldier already fought me but not one of them even laid a single scratch in my body which my father was happy about."_

"_And you aren't?"_

"_Not really, fighting always includes wounds and if you aren't hurt it becomes dull. You'll then realize that they are no match to you."_

"_And this is from an eighteen year old girl?"_

"_Woman, Van Fanel. You will tend to remember or else I just might not be too considerate next time. So do you accept or not?"_

"_How can I ignore an invitation given by a woman?" He answered as he bowed to her._

"You will not fight the man Hitomi. You will listen to me once and for all!"

"Your father is right Hitomi. You don't know him. And just like what your father said before he's quite skilled and you wouldn't stand a chance against him. He'll have you without breaking a sweat." Yukari said tying Hitomi's belt ribbon tightly. She also helped on tying her hair.

"You've told me before father that you're proud that I'm excellent in handling a sword."

"I didn't say excellent. I said I'm proud that you are good in handling a sword." Her father said as he passed back and forth around the room looking worried.

"No you said excellent." She retorted.

"No it was good!" He answered back as he continued walking around the room.

"I'll just tell Van that you…" her father began but she cut him off.

"No you will not, father. You will not dishonor me by doing so. I can do this and if he is truly excellent in handling a sword he will not hurt me that much." As she pulled the sword out of its box casing, she gazed at it. Then slowly pulled a white cloth at her side table and slowly polished the sword. The sword is thin and long, its handle embedded with red rubies shining brightly as the sun from her window hits it. She slowly pulled it up then down, testing it. It was specifically made for her, light and yet deadly.

"Here." Yukari gave her a strip of cloth that she securely tied at her right hand then took hold of the sword again. She looked back at her father and Yukari who are both looking worried.

"I'm going to be fine. There's no need to worry." She smiled at them.

"Its already afternoon, my lady." She looked at the maid standing near the door. She nodded towards her.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked one last time. She answered her with a smile and glitter of excitement in her eyes.

"I fought many men before, Yukari. I'll fight once more and the result will be the same." She answered as she walked towards the door.

"I hope so…" Yukari whispered as she holds both her hands tightly against her chest.

"Always remember, keep your breathing steady. Don't make him anger you. Look him in the eye. Don't falter… just fight." She stopped as she heard her father whispered.

"I will father." The door opened and then closed.

She slowly took deep breaths. _* Inhale, exhale… *_ She looked around. This is the first time she'd seen so many people curious enough to watch the match. Some are whispering at one another and some held worried looks that made her want to shout at them that she's quite excellent but then there are some who's just curious. Then she turned and looked at the man standing several yards away from her. His stance relaxed as if he's not going to a battle but rather for a tea, which made her angrier. She pulled her right hand up, that held the sword and in a flash cut it in the air. Many looked amazed.

"Are you ready, Van Fanel?" she asked.

"Whenever you are, Princess." He didn't even bother to hold out his sword rather crossed his arms across his chest.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked her irritation increasing.

"What are _you_ waiting for?" he asked back and grinned at her. She gritted her teeth as she stared at him.

"You asked for it." She whispered in anger and charged. Everyone went wild, many of them shouting for the Princess. _* She's fast…for a girl. *_ Van thought as he looked on the approaching Princess. When her sword was inches away from him he dodged so fast that Hitomi instantly stopped and turned around and saw him standing behind her.

"You're far too slow for me Princess." He said as he backed away with his hands still crossed his chest. He could hear her intake of breath comes faster. Then out of the crowd came a voice.

"Don't make him anger you, Hitomi!" Yukari shouted somewhere in the crowd.

"Remember what the King said!"

"Yes… I know…" she whispered then took several calming breaths. Then she slowly pulled herself together and looked him in the eye.

"And what, if I may ask did your Father told you to do?" She could hear the mockery in his voice. She slowly straightened and just stood there waiting. _* He doesn't want to fight, why then let's play your game Van Fanel *_

"That's none of your business... Well, since it seems to me you aren't interested in fighting we'll just have to rectify that wont we?" She then smiled. She gave him her smile that always fascinated many soldiers that she fought. She slowly walked towards him but he didn't step back but instead waited for her to come closer. _* Good…*_ When she's mere inches from him, her sword at her side. She tiptoed and whispered at his ear. Many people gasped, she could hear them speak.

"What is she doing?"

"My God! She's a Princess she shouldn't stand there near that man!"

"What is she planning?"

"Why not fight, Van Fanel? Do you think me too slow, too inept? Or are you afraid that if I hurt you, your self-image will be destroyed and many young women will be too disappointed to take you to bed?" she heard him took a deep breath. _* Good… You're a man Van Fanel like many others. *_ She was about to step back but he took hold of her upper arms and whispered back at her ear.

"Not really Princess. You are slow and you are inept but your tongue is far more deadly than your skill. Let me tell you one thing Princess. Whores don't bed men for their skills in fighting or their, your so-called self-image but rather they bed men for how much pleasure and how much gold they could give, always remember that Princess." Then he roughly pushed her away. She stared horrified and speechless. Off balance once more. _* No! You won't let him stun you, Hitomi! You won't! *_ She slowly smiled.

"I didn't know that. Why, I haven't met that much whores in my life. Maybe after this fight, I'll ask one or maybe I could ask one of yours?" she saw his eyes blazed.

"Are you going to give me her name or are you going to let me find that out myself?" He laughed that startled not only her but also the crowd. He was on her the next instant.

"As I've said before, your tongue is deadlier than your skills." He said as he took hold again of her arms and held it against her side. She struggled, trying to push him away.

"You will let go of me right this instant!" Her breath hitched as she felt his breath at her neck.

"Do you know, Princess that by the way you're talking you knew far more than a simple Princess should know." She tried to push him away but he held her immobile whispering words below her ear.

"Or maybe you have a lover. Is that it Princess? You have a lover who doesn't know how to please you, that's why you're angry with me because many women do find me quite irresistible and unfortunately I find you more like a child. Is that why you're at the garden in the middle of the night, to look for your lover?" she gasped. _* How did he know? *_ She looked him straight in the eye. _* No, oh no! *_ She pushed him hard, away from her. He let go and watched her looked shocked. _* Your lavender scent and long brown hair gave you away, Princess… *_ He thought as he stared at her face.

"You're that man! You're that pervert man!" she screamed. She then pulled her sword up and slashed several time but not one single blow hit him.

"How dare you? I'm not a wench and I don't have a lover!" She shouted at him as she repeatedly brought down her sword towards him. He looked at as she got lost in her anger. _* She needs to learn control... *_ She stopped breathing hard.

"Are you finished?" he asked. _* Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! *_

"You should remember, Princess that in fighting you should learn to control that temper of yours because it will be the one that will be the cause of your beautiful death sooner or later." She blink he was on her again. She didn't have time to move he's fast and she's tired. He pushed her to the ground both her arms above her head, which he held with his right hand. She fought back trying to pull her hands but he held her so she tried to kick him but he already solved that by straddling her.

"Get off me! You pervert! Get off!" she struggled but to no vain. He sat there looking at ease.

"Surrender." He said. She stopped breathing her mind went back. Flashes of memories came flooding back to her.

_________________________________________________________________

"Surrender." the guy with silvery hair told her. She drew stiff holding the sword in front of her.

"Don't come near me! You will leave sir. My father will come and he will have your head with the other bastards with you." She screamed as she looked behind the silvery haired guy at the soldiers wearing black cloak just like the man in front of her.

"Really now? Why didn't I know that? You know Princess you are being stupid. You're surrounded in your own room. It's either you'll surrender and give me your mother hiding behind you or I'll have you for dinner." He smiled evilly at her.

"No! You will leave. You killed our soldiers but you'll never kill me or my mother, I'll have you for breakfast first!" she charged as he laughed. He dodged all her attacks. She saw it coming but couldn't move the sword that came far too fast for her to evade. Metal meets flesh. She shivered as she felt it went through her side, cold.

"Hitomi!" she heard her mother screamed holding her body as it collapsed to the floor.

"No! Hitomi, wake up… Hitomi please don't leave me, Hitomi." She heard her mother said. She slowly opened her eyes, saw her mother crying caressing her face.

"Hitomi…"

"Mother…" she whispered back she tried to move. _* I have to protect mother. I have to. *_ But her body won't let her. It hurts, hurts too much.

"Your daughter is brave and stupid, your majesty but quite beautiful. Now it's time for us to finish our business here." She saw her mother picked up her sword.

"You'll die!" Her mother screamed and charged but the same sword that wounded her slid through her mothers' chest.

"No!!!" she screamed.

___________________________________________________________________

"No!!!!" there's anguish in her voice as she screamed. Her eyes blank, she stared at the man on top of her.

"You killed mother! You killed mother!" everyone stared, shocked. She went berserk, trashing about. _* What the hell! *_ Van thought as he tried to stop her. She was strong and was trying to push him back, away from him. He stumbled as he moved away from her. She gripped her sword tightly as she stood up. He was on his feet but she's already on him the sword slashing through his shirt but made no contact with his flesh. She was breathing hard, her eyes vague and wild.

"You killed mother… You killed mother… You killed mother…" it was like a chant, she keeps on repeating. Yukari came running.

"Hitomi! Hitomi, stop this!" But Hitomi didn't hear her. She came charging towards Van.

"Hitomi!" Yukari screamed.

"You killed mother!!!!" He dodged but it was too late the sword already sliced a bit at his left arm. He pulled his sword and stopped her sword from slicing through him. He took hold of her hand holding the sword, she tried to move away but his gripped tighten. He stared at her eyes.

"You will stop this instant, Princess." His voice hard but she only struggled trying to get away. He then twist her wrist making her dropped the sword. When she was about to pick it up again he took hold of her arms and shook her. He then stopped and looked her straight in the eyes once again but she still held that vague, wild look. He then drew his right hand and slapped her across the face. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no…" Yukari whispered. Hitomis' head snapped back from the impact of the blow. She slowly looked at the man in front of her. Her eyes widen.

"Why did you slap me?" she asked horrified.

"You bastard! Why did you slap me? You're not only a pervert; you're also an overconfident beast! How dare you slap me? How dare you?" _* At least you're back to normal… *_ he looked at her. She pushed hard as she could to get away from him but he held her tightly.

"I slap you because you went a little crazy. You thought I'm the one who killed your mother." His voice serious and she could see the intense look from his eyes. He let go of her.

"Its over." He said then sheathed his sword then left the courtyard. She stood there looking at her sword at the ground, lying there lifeless. _* "I slap you because you went crazy. You thought I'm the one who killed your mother." Did I really think he killed my mother? No…no… if he walks away it only means I lost… no I won't accept defeat, I won't! *_ She picked up her sword.

"It's not over Van Fanel! You come back here or I'll slice your back to get your attention!" she shouted her sword pointing at his retreating back. He stopped and turned.


	4. Chapter Three

"Hitomi, please stop. He's far too strong. Please, Hitomi…" Yukari pleaded.

"No I won't. This isn't over not until one of us…surrender." Her voice determined.

"But…"

"I've had enough." They both jumped looking at the approaching Van.

"Good, because I've also had enough! I want this over and done." She watched him walked towards her, his stance rigid, serious. _* Yes, Van Fanel. I want to know how much excellent you're boasting about. *_ He slowly drew his sword but still walked towards her not charging. She waited her hand ready for any assault. He moved running fast towards her. Sword meets sword with a deafening sound that shatters silence. Her right hand wavered. She gritted her teeth. She could feel the impact of the blow from hand to elbow until it reaches her shoulder. He moved closed, his head inches away from her.

"You're stubborn, Princess but stubbornness will not lead you to success." With that he slammed his sword once more against hers. Her whole arm wavered once more but this time she couldn't contain the moan of pain escaping from her mouth.

"Good. You do know how to fight. But your skills are not enough." And once more he slammed his sword but this time she backed away, escaping the blow.

"Too slow." He breathed then with a swift move he was already upon her. His sword once more slammed against hers and this time she gasped from pain and dropped her sword. She got down and picked the sword and dodged the upcoming blow.

"Damn you." She whispered.

"I've been damned many times in my life, Princess. Yours is of no difference." He was about to strike again but she moved fast slamming her sword first against his. She repeatedly drew her sword and strike until he backed away blocking her attacks.

"I…don't…care!" she screamed against each blows. She could already see defeat as she stared at him. With each one of her blows he didn't waver, not once did he waver. He didn't sweat too while she could feel sweat trailing down her chest and back. _* But I'll never back down! Never! You'll have to make me unconscious to defeat me Van Fanel because I'll never give up! *_ She watched as he stepped back with each of her blows but with little effort.

"Damn you! Fight!" With both hands she brings down the sword but he easily blocked it.

"If you say so." She heard him say and with that he pushed her sword away from his. She was looking at her sword that she didn't saw his other hand fisted coming towards her until it was too late. She gasped; she felt his fisted hand slammed against her stomach. She slowly dropped to her knees dropping her sword and slowly clutching her stomach.

"That was dirty fighting…" she panted looking up at him as he sheathed his sword.

"No it wasn't. I've been told that you always like to trip your opponent when fighting. You would have done the same with me if I weren't good."

"If you think this is finish, you're wrong." She slowly picked up her sword and was about to stand up when he dropped to his knee in front of her and grasped her face with his hand.

"You will listen to me, Princess. Accept. Defeat is already right in front of you." She could felt tears threatening to fall but she blinked it away. _* He's right, damn him! *_

"No. I will…" before she could finish what she's going to say he pressed his lips against her. Everyone stared, wide eyed. And then he roughly pushed her away.

"Accept." Then he pulled her up but the pain in her stomach wont let her stand up straight. She slowly looked at him.

"Why did you kissed me?" she asked afraid of what the answer will be. He looked down at her and then laughed.

"What's funny?" she demanded, angry. _* Why does he always do that? *_

"You talk too much. I couldn't think of anything to make you shut up." She looked at him appalled. _* To make me shut up! My second kiss is given to me to make me shut up! *_

"Why you bastard!" she tried to punch him but her stomach wont let her. She held it and tried still to strike him but he already moved away. He keeps on laughing.

"You shut up! What kind of excuse is that for kissing a woman?" she couldn't contain her anger.

"I'll have your head Van Fanel!

"A very good excuse, my Princess."

"Don't call me your Princess, I am not!"

"I didn't call you _your Princess_, I called you _my Princess_." He answered then laughed at her face.

"Why you!" she walked towards him but the pain in her stomach is already taking toll of her whole body the she collapsed once again to the ground.

"Do you really have to hit me that hard?" She shouted at him as she massageg her stomach. She didn't saw him go down beside her. She let out a shriek as he carried her in his arms.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You talk too much." And that was that. He carried her to the castle to her bedchamber. He dropped her in the middle of the bed. edited

"Rest. You're sweating like a pig." He said but not before he heard her comment.

"I didn't know that pig sweat." He was out of the door containing the laughter that is threatening to burst once again.

"Oh my, I'm still shaking." Yukari said sitting beside her.

"I couldn't believe he kissed you. He's lucky that your father wasn't around. He told me that he doesn't want to watch you being defeated." Sadness filled her eyes as she stared at Yukari.

"You know very well that you'll lose. He's skilled and smart."

"Oh! Will you stop praising him already! How many times do I have to hear that he's good, excellent, amazing, skilled and anything in between! Enough! I lose and that's that!" she burst and turned away from her.

"Hitomi…"

"Please Yukari I want to be alone. I'm fine and tell that also to father. There's nothing to worry." She heard Yukari walked out of the door. She turned and stared at the ceiling.

"Yes… you know very well you'll lose and yet you wanted to prove it differently. You want to prove not only to them but also to your self that you can defeat anyone… that you're strong, that you're skilled, that you're invincible enough to defeat him…" she whispered as she turned to her side, starring outside the window.

"I will mother, someday, I will defeat the man who killed you and when that happens…" she slowly closed her eyes as her mind went back to that night.

"No!!!" she screamed.

He slowly pulled out his sword away from her mothers' chest. He looked at her that same evil smile lurking.

"Too bad you had to see that, Princess." She wanted to vomit as she watched him licked every drop of blood in his sword. His eyes closing as he savored every drop.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" she screamed trying to stand up. He sat down beside her and laughed, laughed so hard she could feel the fear building inside her chest but tried to suppress it.

"I won't kill you, Princess. I want you to tell your father who killed your mother, I want you to tell him about the man who wounded his only daughter, and that mans' name is Dilandau, Princess, remember that." Then he laughed again. She pulled a dagger pressed against her chest and with an amazing speed slashed the man in front of her in his cheek. The man screamed, holding the side of his cheek as bloods streak through his fingers.

"Why you bitch!" he kicked her wounded side. She cried out but blinked away the tears.

"You will pay for this, Princess." He was about to kill her with his sword but a soldier prevented him.

"No you can't. We need her alive. The Master told us not to kill her." He let out a roar and pushed the soldier back and stabbed him with his sword.

"I'm not stupid!" he turned back at her.

"This is your lucky day, Princess." He then turned towards her mother lying on the floor. He kicked her mothers' body.

"No!!!!" He repeatedl kick her mother before he stopped panting and laughing.

"You are pathetic. It's better for you to live so you'll know the pain of losing someone without doing anything." Then they left with him laughing.

She slowly opened her eyes and whispered.

"I'll be the one laughing."


	5. Chapter Four

"Where is she?" the King asked.

"She's in her room, my lord." Yukari answered. It's been a week now since the duel and since then Hitomi becomes more and more isolated. She only comes out the room whenever its time to eat or time to study. She stayed at her room most of the time and whenever they tried to talk to her she always answered the same words. _"What?" "I beg your pardon" "Sorry, I wasn't listening."_

"Again…" The king said she only nodded.

"What do you think is wrong with her? Is it because she lost or is it because Van kissed her?" the king asked. He already knew that Van kissed the Princess and it didn't bother him that much because Van already told him the reason.

"Maybe both, my lord. Van keeps on following her around but there's actually no need to follow because she stays on her room all the time. And she always locked it up whenever she's in there."

"And what did Van said about all of this?"

"That it made his work easier, my lord."

"I see but this isn't my daughter. She's not like this and you know that Yukari. She's always lively, always shouting or laughing about. I miss my daughter. I miss every time she burst in here demanding something. I miss the way she stamps her foot. I miss her anger and stubbornness. I miss her so much." Yukari looked at the sad face of the King.

"I miss her too, my lord." _* I miss her as much as you do. *_ She thought. A shadow moved at the back of the door.

"And this is all because of that brat." He muttered as he turned away and walked towards the room of the brat.

She stared out the window, _* How the hell am I going to defeat that guy if I couldn't even defeat my own guard? *_ The very next day after the duel she'd been occupied, thinking of strategies, learning new skills in fighting by reading so that she could match the skills of Van Fanel but she still couldn't think of something that will help her to gain more knowledge.

_* Asking father to train me is out of the question. He already doesn't want me to fight. Yukari is also out of the question and specially any of fathers' soldiers. * _She paced, she had been doing that a lot these days.

"Dammit! How can I learn more?" She blurted out as she continued pacing. She had to learn something. Then the door opened slamming it hard against the wall. She looked up. And then her eyes brightened. _* Why the hell didn't I think of this before? *_

"You!" she burst smiling brightly.

"I never thought you missed me that much." He said as he looked at her smiling face.

"You're the answer!" she walked towards him.

"Answer to what?" he frowned. She stopped right in front of her oblivious of the door that crashed against the wall.

"I need you to train me." She said as she looked up at him.

"Train you?" His frown deepened.

"Yes. You defeated me obviously because you know far more than me regarding fighting so I want you to train me about everything you know." She smiled brightly up at him.

"You're suppose to be angry at me right? You're supposed to be stubborn and never admit defeat? What happens to the girl I've fought days ago?" he saw her eyes blazed.

"I'm not a girl! How many times do I have to tell you that and I am not stubborn! I just want to learn more about fighting that's all!"

"No." He answered as he walked passed her towards the window. He was staring outside.

"What did you said?" she asked aghast.

"No. I don't train anyone. And I am not starting now. I'm a personal guard, why would I train you how to fight when I very well know that I can protect you."

"You pig head! What do you think of me, a damsel in distress who couldn't even lift a knife! I'm very well capable of protecting myself! Let's just say that I needed more _**professional**_ training and that's all." She walked towards him and pulled his arm to gain his attention.

"Listen, I'll pay you. How much do you want?" she asked.

"Your father is paying me more than enough, Princess. Why would I want more?"

"I don't know! I can give you a horse!"

"I already have one."

"How about jewelries?" he laughed.

"If you didn't notice, I'm very much a man, Princess." She blushed.

"Or have you forgotten?" he asked moving closer to her. She jumped and moved away. He laughed.

"Will you stop doing that!" she demanded.

"I'm not doing anything, Princess." He reasoned.

"You laugh too much for my expense." He laughed again.

"Shut up!" his laughter grew louder.

"Will you shut up already? I can give you anything you want! Teach me and I'll give them to you right away." She pushed.

"I don't need…" then he stopped and looked at her.

"Everything?" he asked with a devilish smile. She was looking at him puzzled.

"Yes. Everything and anything…it's yours" She answered.

________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe he asked me for that!" she screamed pacing back and forth in front of Yukari. When she entered the room, Van was laughing his head off and walking out of the room and Hitomi's face is bright red.

"_Yes. Everything and anything… it's yours" She answered. _

"_Then I want you, Princess." He answered beaming at her. _

"_What?" she looked at him puzzled.. _

"_I want you for a night my Princess. Do we have a deal?" She turned bright red not only from anger but from embarrassment._

"_I'm not a whore! How dare you asked me for that! I'm a lady, a Princess and you had the gall to ask…" he cut her off. _

"_You did say I could ask for everything and anything." _

"_But that…" She couldn't find the right words. He did it again; he had her off balance again _

"_See… now just let me know if you're ready to accept my demand so that I could train you soon." He then left laughing. _

__________________________________________________________________________

"Why that know-it-all boar! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Yukari smiled. _* At least she's back to normal. _* She thought.

"You did say that he could ask anything right?" Yukari asked hiding a smile by facing the wall.

"Yes! But that doesn't include that!" Yukari couldn't help it she laughed.

"But you said he could ask anything?" She managed to say as she continued laughing.

"But that doesn't include that! And he has no right to ask for it!" Hitomi repeatedly stamp her foot out of habit whenever she's angry.

"I'll have his head! No, not only his head I'll have all of him and burn all of him! The gall of that man! I could still hear his deafening laugh vibrating through my ears!" She continued to pace around the room. _* He's impossible! But I need him to teach me and yet I can't let him have his way. "I want you for a night, my Princess" For a night? For a night! *_ She keeps on pacing thinking then she abruptly stopped and slowly a smile began to form in her lips. Yukari frowned at her.

"Why not?" and then laughed.

"What?" Yukari couldn't believe her ears? _* Why not? Is she mad! *_

"If that's what it'll take for him to teach me, why then I'll give it to him. I'll give him a night with a Princess." She looked at Yukari with a smile on her face.

"Are you crazy?" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yes." She watched her left the room.


	6. Chapter Five

"No, you can't be serious! What will your father think if he finds…"

"He'll never find out, Yukari." She looked at Yukari, who's pacing back and forth in front of her.

"But what if he finds out? What will you do then?" Yukari asked, as she stood stiff by the window.

"He will _never _find out! You hear me!" she walked towards Yukari and pulled her so that she's facing her.

"He will never find out unless you tell him?"

"But Hitomi…"

"No! This is my choice and you have no right to stop me! I will do what ever I want to do, whether you or father approve of it or not!"

"I already know that." Yukari answered.

"Good. Now, all I need to do is to go to his room and give him what he wants…" She started walking by the adjoining door where Van sleeps.

"I think it's a bit early, Hitomi." She heard Yukari said. She instantly stopped.

"You're right. He must be still outside my door. Well…all I need is to wait…" She sat down at the edge of the bed. She saw the weariness on Yukari's eyes.

"I'll be fine. You better go to bed and get some sleep." She suggested with a smile.

"You worn me off too much already, you know that. All this outrageous scenes and decisions making me so weary and quite drained. I just wish…" she couldn't continue as she gave Hitomi an uncertain look.

"You wish what?" Hitomi asked.

"It's nothing." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh no you don't…" Hitomi jumped and blocked the door.

"Come on, tell me Yukari."

"I just wish that I'll always be here for you even though you don't listen to everything I have to say at least you still consider them." She gave Hitomi a small smile.

"What are you talking about? You'll always be here with me. Not unless you leave. Are you leaving?" Hitomi asked worried that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Someday. When I get married or when _**you**_ get married."

"What! You're not getting married! I mean you're not getting married anytime soon, are you?"

"Of course not! I still need to find the right man for me." Hitomi looked relieved as she grinned at Yukari.

"You scared me. And I promise that I won't get married anytime soon." She gave Yukari a smile.

"Now, there's no need to worry. You go to bed while I wait here."

"Hitomi…"

"I'll be fine. I always am." She said as she urged Yukari to leave. _* Yes…you always are. But I'm afraid that you'll run out of luck. *_

She sat by the fireplace. She couldn't sit still, images of what might happen keep flashing through her head. She stood up and slowly walked by the window. She looked up and stared at the star filled sky.

_* Stop worrying, Hitomi. Everything will turn out fine and you'll have what you want. *_ She drew a deep breath and stared at the adjoining door where Van Fanel sleeps. _* If you think I'll give up that easily, Van Fanel, you're quite wrong. If that's what you want why then I'll give it to you, wholeheartedly. * _She smiled and sat by the window.

As the clock strikes midnight she slowly stood up and opened the door to Van's room.

"If you want me to read you a bed time story, Princess, I'm not in the mood." She stopped and stared at the naked back of Van Fanel as he stood by the window, looking outside. She gasped and stared at his back, full of scars, the light from outside the window gave her a chance to see clearly.

"What do you expect, flaw less back from a warrior like me?" She looked back at his face as he turned around. He's wearing the same expression when he was fighting her, cold and hard.

"No, I don't expect anything. And I'm not here for you to read me anything." She answered.

"If you're not here for me to read you bed time story then what did you came here for?" He slowly walked towards her.

"Stop right there, Van Fanel. I'm here to tell you what I have decided." He stopped.

"In the middle of the night?" He sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at her. She couldn't take her eyes away from his naked chest. _* Why did he have to be half naked? *_

"Well…I'm waiting." He said as he smiled at her, knowingly. She shook her head and turned away.

"Will you please put something on?" She said annoyed. She walked towards the window and looked outside.

"Why? Don't you like the view?" She could hear the laughter on his voice.

"No. I don't like it at all, so if you don't mind put something on before I tell you what I have decided."

"I like to sleep this way, Princess. And I don't give a damn whether you like it or not."

"Fine!" She turned to him.

"I don't care whether you're naked or not too! Now, listen you pig head. I've decided to give you what you want. You want me for a night? You can have me." She gave him a bright smile. His eyes widen in surprised. She could see by his expression that he didn't expect that kind of answer from her, but he immediately recovered and a small smile tugged at his lips. He walked towards her. _* Oh no you don't. *_

"You stop there. I don't want you to come near me." She said. He looked confused.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he frowned at her but did stop.

"No, its not. You said_ 'I want you for a night'_. You can have me for a night, Van Fanel, but no touching."

"What?" he exclaimed and then laughed.

"Van Fanel, you didn't specify when you said that you wanted me for a night! So, if you're thinking of doing something, forget it, because all I'm giving you is a night with me in the same room and that's that, you hear!" He stopped laughing and slowly approached her. She backed away until her back touches the wall by the window. _* Here he goes again…why he has to be always so close. *_ He slammed his both hands on each side of her head by the wall making her jumped by the sounds it made.

"You're clever. I should have known better than to think you'll actually give me what I want." He said his voice husky but a slight of coldness in it that she actually shivered.

"I'm not stupid! And, yes, I'm cleverer than you think! Now, if you'll just step away and go to sleep, I'll stay by the window." She turned away. His scent and everything about him keep on distracting her. She felt his right hand caressed the side of her face she immediately turned.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Hmm…soft…who would have thought that a face like yours held so much strength inside? So much cleverness…stubbornness…" she slapped the hand away.

"I'm not stubborn! How many times do I…" he touched her lips to make her stop.

"Also talkative..." Before she could even protests, his lips touch hers. _* Damn, here we go again… *_ she thought before all her senses crumbled down. All she could fell is the way he kissed. The way he made her feel, as he kissed her slowly, gently. Her knees felt so weak; she had to take hold of his chest. She felt her heart racing; she might have thought it even missed a beat. The heat of the kiss, his breath as it fanned to her face ade her feel urgent. _* No, I shouldn't be doing this…this can't be happening…* _with all her strength she pulled away. She took a deep breath.

"Damn, you're beautiful." She heard him whispered as they stared at each other. Slowly she watched as he placed his head at her shoulder, breathing deeply and nuzzling her neck. _* Beautiful…he thinks me beautiful…*_ She had no idea how it got there, but her arms are already around his neck, as she hugged him tighter. She buried her face against his head. _* This shouldn't be happening and yet it feels… good *_

"You better get back to your room, Princess, or else I just might do something that we'll both regret." She heard him said against her neck. _* He's right. I should better leave. But…no! I can't I need him to train me. I can't leave not yet. *_ She pulled back and pushed him away, at first he didn't bulged but he did pulled away a little.

"No! I'm not leaving, yet. I'll stay here and you'll stay away from me. I need you to train me by tomorrow. I'm keeping my end of the bargain and I need you to keep yours too, is that clear?" He slowly smiled.

"As I've said, stubborn." He pulled away and walked towards the bed. He pulled the covers.

"Come here." He called at her.

"What?"

"I said come here."

"No! Are you crazy? I said…" before she could even finish what she was saying he was on her carrying her like a sack again and dropped her in the middle of the bed. She tried to sit up but he was on her in an instant laying beside her his hand wrapping around her waist.

"Get off me you pervert!" She said. He pulled himself on top of her.

"Quiet." He commanded his voice hard and cold that she immediately shut her mouth.

"Good. Now get some sleep." He pulled away. He was on his side facing her with his arm still around her waist. _*I should have known better than to wear a nightgown… * _


	7. Chapter Six

She opened her eyes slowly. She squinted, as the sun from the window caught her eyes. She looked around, disoriented as always whenever she wakes up in the morning. Something's different. She looked around again, that's it! She's not in her room! She immediately sat up. One more time she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Then everything came rushing in. * _This is Vans' room….* _She slowly stood up, looking at the side of the bed where Van had been._ * Where is he? * _She thought. She walked on to the adjoining door to her bed. She slowly opened her door and looked inside. She saw Yukari sitting by the bed.

" Hitomi! I'm so glad you're awake. What happened? I was so worried! I asked Van where you are and he said you're still sleeping. I wanted to ask him about last night but I couldn't. Tell me, Hitomi. Tell me what happened." Yukari stood up and rushed to her

"Where is he?" Hitomi asked.

"He's standing outside. And he said you should get ready after you eaten your breakfast."

"Get ready?" she asked.

"Have you forgotten, your training starts today?"

"Really?" Hitomi couldn't believe what Yukari said.

"Yes. I believe he intends to take you by the lake. But before that, tell me first what happened last night. Did you, I mean, did you both do…I mean did you."

"No we didn't." Hitomi answered as she walked towards the door, where Van is supposed to be.

"You mean you didn't…."

"We didn't, Yukari." She answered as she opened the door. She saw Van standing across the door, leaning at the wall. She stared at him. She tried to talk but couldn't, she just stare at him.

"Dress something comfortable after you eat, I'll take you by the lake, bring your sword." He said his voice as always, hard and cold. The teasing Van last night is gone. She slowly closed the door and leaned against it.

_* He's so complicated. Where does the teasing Van go when the cold one replace it?* _She closed her eyes and remembered the kiss and embrace that they shared yesterday.

They stood face to face by the lake. She wore a simple gown with no laces anywhere. It's rather sturdy and easily managed. * _What is he thinking?* _She thought as she continued to look at him.

"Let's begin." He said and then ran towards her with his sword drawn up. * _What!?! * _She dodged, moving away from him.

"Wait!" she screamed as she pulled her sword up.

"Wait, dammit!" she cursed as Van continued to attack her. She blocked his sword, each blow vibrating through her body.

"I said wait!" then she slammed her sword against his.

"You said you're going to train me! We both know you're a lot stronger, no need to prove it again!" she said as she slammed her sword again against his.

"You should remember to close your mouth and concentrate." He said. He took hold of her sword and pushed it aside and slammed his fist against her stomach. She doubled. She looked up.

"Damn you!" she cursed.

"Remember to shut your mouth while fighting. It tends to get in the way."

"But do you really have to hit me that hard!" she straightened.

"Your enemy will hit you as hard as they could, Princess. I'm here to train you, if you don't like my way find someone else." He said sheathing his sword and started to walk away.

"Wait! You're right. I want you." She stopped and stared. * _I want you. What does that mean? * _She turned red.

"I mean…I want you to…. to train me." She blushed as she looked away from him.

"Now, let's begin."

They fought for hours, with Van stating pointers as they go. She could feel every part of her body aching. Her hands trembled while holding her sword, that's when Van called for a halt. She sat down and slowly lay down against the ground. She tried to slow her breathing as she lay there.

"Tomorrow will do this again." Van said as he sat down against a tree. Then all of a sudden Van stood up with his sword drawn up. He walked towards her and turned his back on her. She slowly stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Someone's coming." He said tensed and ready for a fight.

"Maybe it's Yukari."

"No. Far too loud and big..."

"But I can't see anyone." She said as she looked around.

"The sound of footsteps. Stay behind me." He said. Then she heard people talking and their footsteps. Then three men emerged from the forest.

"Allen!" she gasped.

"Hitomi!" the man with long blond hair said. He walked towards Hitomi but was intervened by Van with his sword pointing at him.

"Who are you?" Van asked.

"I'm Allen Schezar of Asturia and who might you be and what do you think you're doing with Princess Hitomi?"

"That… is my business." Van answered.

"Van listen, this is Allen he's a friend of father." Hitomi answered. She tried to move away from Van.

"That is something we need to confirm with your father. But at this point, Princess, you'll stay behind me." He hissed at her.

"Who is he, Princess?" Allen asked.

"He's Van Fanel, my personal guard."

"I see. So it's true that your father hired a man to protect you."

"Yes, Allen. I think we should go and see father." She said.

"Yes, Princess, and I'll gladly escort you there." Allen offered and took a step forward.

"If you step closer, your men will have to carry your head separated from your body." Van threatened. Everyone tensed as Van took a step forward. Hitomi took hold of his shirt.

"Van! Stop it. He's a friend."

"I'm doing my duty, Princess."

"Fine! Allen you go ahead will follow you." She told Allen and his men.

"As you wish, Princess. By the way, it's nice to see you again. You've grown. You're more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Allen smiled and left. She couldn't help but blushed over that comment.

"Women." Van muttered, as he turned and looked at the blushing Hitomi.

"Will you stop that?" Van said as he walked towards the castle with Hitomi trailing behind him.

"Stop what?" she asked puzzled.

"Giggling and blushing."

"I'm not giggling!"

"But you're blushing." He said.

"So what if I am! It's my right to blush whenever I fell like it!"

"Women." He muttered again.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"He's a friend of father. Actually, Allens' father is the friend of father. He's a knight of Asturia. He visits us often and brings news about other countries." She explained.

"So you like him." He said.

"That is a matter of me and Allen, not yours!" He laughed.

"What's funny!" he turned and pulled her close to him.

"What do you think will Knight Allen would say if I told him about last night?" he pushed her against a tree.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said. But all she could think about is the way he kissed.

"Why not?" He gently pushed away her hair from her face. He looked at her straight in the eyes. He'd grown serious and slowly his head descends towards her.

"We can't do this…." She whispered but she was already leaning towards him. He chuckled and slowly pressed his lips against hers. The same hot kissed they shared yesterday. She could feel her hearth beat race again. Feel the same urgent feeling last night. They kissed and time seemed to have stopped. After a few wonderful moments he pulled away.

"What do you think will Allen say if I told him about this?" he said.


	8. Chapter Seven

_*Damn! Why does he have to kiss me?! * _Hitomi said to herself as she stared hard at the back of Van. They are now standing in front of the King.

"It's been a while Allen. I have been waiting for you to visit us soon. So, to whom do I owe the honor of your visit today?" The King asked.

"I'm sorry, my lord. The army had been occupied with the different situations happening around." Allen's voice took a different kind of tone.

"I see. It must have been hard for you…"

"It's not, my lord. It's for the betterment of the countries." Allen cut him off.

"I've always known you'll make your dead father proud. I could only hope he could see you now and see the man you are."

"We share the same sentiments, my lord."

"Why don't you go to your room and take a rest, Allen, we'll talk about it later." The King suggested then added "Before you go. I'd like you to meet, Van Fanel…"

"I've met him, my lord. Princess Hitomi, introduced us."

"I see, so, why don't you go now and rest."

"I will, my lord but before that I would like to ask for permission to escort Princess Hitomi for a walk by the garden. It's been a while since I've talked to her."

"Sure. You go a head." Allen walked towards Hitomi talking a hold of her arm at the same moment Van turned and looked hard at Allen's hand.

"Shall we, my Princess." Allen said as they walked towards the door, with Van on their back. Allen stopped then and turned.

"No need for you to come along. I'll take care of her." Allen said.

"And I'll take care of you if you don't take your hand off her." Van answered back as he took a step towards him.

"Now…wait a moment…" Hitomi said as she inserted herself between them.

"I can take care of myself. And _you_ will not take care of him." Hitomi said as she looked hard at Van. "Now both of you, no swords. Allen, listen, he's my personal guard, even though I don't want to, please bear with him."

"If that's what you want, Princess."

"Yes, it's what I want, Allen. Thank you."

________________________________________________________________________

"It's been a while…" Allen said as they sat down by the bench.

"Yes…you've grown…taller…" Hitomi glanced at him then turned to stare at the fountain in front of them. She could feel Van staring at her back. She could almost see him standing by the tree leaning against it as he stared at her.

"And you've grown much more beautiful."

"No need for compliments, Allen. So, how's Austuria?" She asked as she turned to him.

"At the moment, it's peaceful."

"At the moment?"

"Zaibach is quite aggressive in gaining our alliance."

"I see. I only hope they won't start a war. Or are you thinking that there might be a war that's why you're here, to gain alliance and also to warn us?" Hitomi asked as she stared at him bewildered at what have come out from her mouth. Allen smiled.

"I'm not here to talk about that, Hitomi. I'm here to get to know you again. We've been apart for quite sometime and I want to know what you've been doing."

"Nothing really, as you can see father hired a personal guard…"

"Why is that?" Allen asked. He looked at Van, leaning by the tree, looking bored.

"It's because of the incident before…"

"But why now? He should have hired him before, right after the incident."

"I'm not really sure of his reasons but all I can say is he's quite persuasive about it."

"I see. So tell me, is Yukari still with you?" Allen asked.

"Yes. She's the only companion I have actually, but I'm quite happy about it anyway."

They talked about the past, getting familiar with each other once more. Time passed without them knowing. It left her feeling quite calm and happy.

"I think, Allen, it's time for you to rest. I wouldn't want to tire you before youyou're your talk with father. We'll talk again tomorrow?" Hitomi said as she stood up.

"I don't think so, Hitomi." Allen smiled and then his right hand came up and slowly caressed her cheek. She stared at him.

"Why is that?" she whispered.

"I have to get back to Austuria. I'll talk to your father tomorrow morning then leave for Austuria right after."

"But you've just arrived! You can't go!" She exclaimed as she pressed his hand against her cheek.

"I can't…stay."

"Damn you, Allen! You left me before, did I stopped you? Answer me, Allen, did I?! You can't leave me again! You and Yukari are the only friends I have!"

"Yes, your friend." Allen's smile wavered.

"Allen, please…" Hitomi pleaded, tears brimming on her eyes.

"Listen, Hitomi, I can't stay, there's a possibility of war starting and I have to do all that I can to prevent it. I want you to stay here. I don't want you to go around without your guard. It's for the best. Zaibach will likely plan to take every possible captive they can to gain alliance. They'll come here sooner or later. They want to start war against opposing countries to gain power. Do you understand?" Allen asked.

"You…can't mean that..." she paused.

"They killed my mother! How dare them to ask for alliance!?"

"It's their way, Hitomi, by giving your father an example of their capabilities, their powers. They want you to know they'll get what they want whether they kill or not."

"Allen…"

"I want you safe, both you and Yukari." Allen smiled again and then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Please take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid." He said.

"I'd better talk to your father now rather than tomorrow so we could leave early. Van!" Allen called. Van looked at him.

"Escort Princess Hitomi to her room, I'd like to talk to her father." Van walked towards them.

"Allen…please be careful…and don't you dare come back here with missing limbs!" Allen laughed.

"I wont, go Princess." Allen watched them leave.

"Take care of yourself, Hitomi. We'll see each other soon. And by then I'll have you by my side…always and forever." Allen whispered.


	9. Chapter Eight

Three weeks passed so fast for her. It's been the most tiring days of her life. Every morning she'd go and train her self with Van. Teaching her all the techniques needed to protect herself in different kinds of attack. She absorbed every detail, but she still can't beat Van, though she already had more stamina now unlike before and some of her attacks do hit the right spot. It's all because of experience, just like what Van told her. If you have more experience of the real thing you'll learn much faster, your body will help you develop skills to protect yourself, instinct. But she could feel her body aching everywhere! The only rest she has is every evening where Van is forced to stop and let her sleep but there are times that even at night they go on training.

"I'm so proud of you. I could already see the changes these pass days." Yukari said as they walked around the castle.

"Good! Because I'm so tired! My muscles are all sore!" Hitomi exclaimed. She rubbed her stinging arm.

"You haven't had a good night sleep."

"But it's worth it; I've learned a lot of things." Hitomi smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Yukari, I'm sorry we haven't had time together…."

"It's okay! No need for you to worry _and _I don't want you to worry. I can take care of myself. I want you to enjoy yourself and have fun!" Yukari cut her off.

"Thank you…I just wish Allen was here. He would have been proud if only he could see me now."

"He's proud of you, Hitomi…I know he is."

"He should have said goodbye that morning!"

"If only there's time, I knew he would." Yukari smiled.

"Did he talk to you before he left?" Hitomi asked. Yukari's smile faded. She looked away.

"He didn't. He's a man with too much in mind. He would have talk to me if only he's not too occupied."

"You're right. He's much too occupied by the incoming war…" Hitomi nodded.

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Yukari turned and looked at her, slowly smiling.

"Huh?? Then what were you talking about?" she asked. Before Yukari answered, they have reached the front door of the castle. They were about to walked in when they saw Van standing by the front door, down the steps and him facing five horses with riders on them.

"What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be following me?" Hitomi said frowning. Yukari was about to go walk towards Van but Hitomi stopped her. Yukari looked at her puzzled.

"I want to know what's going on…" Hitomi whispered and grinned at her. She pulled Hitomi at her side and then pulled her down. They sat by the bush and hide.

"Can you hear them talking?" Yukari asked.

"They're not talking yet."

"Wait. Are you sure Van won't hear us? You know him." Yukari said.

"I know, but he's too occupied now to even notice. Look at his scowl." Yukari looked.

"You're right. Who are the riders? I don't recognize them. They look to me they came from another country. What do you think?" Hitomi didn't answer. She was far too busy staring at the new comers. * _What are you doing Van? Who are they? *_ She thought. He father then came from the door as the riders dismounted and walked towards Van and the King, now standing side by side. As a sign of respect the riders kneeled down.

"Good Day, my lord!" They shouted in unison.

"I didn't know that you have told them to come here, Van" the King said, smiling at the visitors.

"I didn't." Van answered without turning.

"What are you doing here?" Van asked his voice angry. They all stood up.

"It's because of…" One of the riders said before he was interrupted by an approaching rider. The rider is quite different from them, he's a_ she!_ She's wearing a blue gown with her shoulder length pink hair flowing through the wind.

"Merle…" they heard Van said. The rider dismounted and walked towards Van. Hitomi and Yukari looked at each other, frowning and both gasped as the girl threw her arms around Van. Hitomi stared._ * Who the hell is she?* _She could feel her heart hammering against her chest. * _Could it be…his fiancé? But she looked like a Princess. No, it can't be. He's a commoner. He can't marry someone with royal blood…can he?* _

"What are you doing here?" Van said. He pulled her hands away from him.

"How dare you! You didn't even say goodbye to me when you left! You didn't even write after that!" Hitomi flinched at the girls' voice. It's quite loud and shrill.

"Merle, I didn't order you to come here."

"Order me!? Order me!" before she could continue the King cleared his throat. Merle then noticed the man standing beside Van. She gasped.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, my lord." She bowed her head.

"It's alright. It's been a while, hasn't it Merle?" Merle smiled.

"Yes. But I'm angry with you! How dare you take Van away from us?!" Merle exclaimed her smile fading.

"He didn't, Merle." Van said his voice firm.

"Well, in a way I did. But its all Vans' decision, I assure you." Merle snorted.

"I still can't believe it! You can't agree with it Van! You just can't! How can you marry someone you don't even know?" Merle shouted at Vans' face. Her eyes grew wide. * _Marry someone…he's here to marry someone…*_

"Lord Van…" one of the riders called. Her world stops from there. She stared at Van. * _Lord Van… Lord Van… *_ she could have heard it wrong… she turned at Yukari. She also had the look of surprise in her face.

"Lord Van…my God! He's a Lord! He's a King!" Yukari gasped. * _He's a King…but why then did he pretend to be my guard? Why did father tolerate it? Why? * _So many questions bothering her. They lost tracked of the conversation.

"So, where is this Princess you're marrying? I wouldn't want you to marry someone so undeserving!" * _He came here to marry a Princess… he came here to marry…a Princess…* _her eyes widened. * _Oh God! He can't mean! * _Yukari turned to her, looking shocked.

"My daughter is currently walking around the palace with her friend Yukari. And I assure you, Merle. Hitomi is a good daughter."

"What about a good _wife_?" Merle asked, sarcastically.

"That is something that needs to be seen." The King said as he laughed. Her world seemed to crumble at her own feet. She sat there shaken. She'd been shocked by the thought of Van being a King but this is… this is different… * _Father…no…he can't mean…no…I'm not marrying…no…its all a…jest…yes…that's it…it's all a jest nothing more…in any minute now…Van will be laughing…yes…he'd laughed his head off….* _but the next thing that happened proved her wrong.

"Merle, listen, I'll marry Princess Hitomi." * _Oh no…no!...no!....no! * _She stood up. She couldn't take it any more. She had enough! She walked towards them with Yukari behind her. They all turned; the riders, Merle and her father, who looked pale.

"I'm not marrying anyone!" she shouted. She walked in front of her father without even sparing a glance at Van. She stood there, waiting for her father to tell her it's all a jest.

"Hitomi…you…I mean……"

"Is this a jest?" she asked her voice cold.

"No…it's…ahhh…you see, daughter…"

"No! I'm not marrying!" She then turned to go but her father stopped her. She said without looking at her father. Then flashes of her mothers' image came to her mind, revenge that she had been training for all this years. Revenge that she will be taking soon…

"Is it the way you want to get rid of me? You've had enough of a stubborn daughter? You want to be alone, without thinking of a daughter, who always disobey your orders? Or maybe…you want to get marry again and forget all about what happened to your wife and that includes getting rid of a daughter." Her father forcefully turned her and then felt him slapped her across the face. She heard a loud set of gasp. She then turned cold eyes to her father then laughed. She pushed his hand away from her.

"Stay away from me. Don't you even dare order me to talk to you! If you want me away no need to marry me off. I'll leave." She was about to leave again but before she could even take a step away Van was there, lifting her to his shoulder, carrying her just like before.

"Put me down!" She said as she slammed her arms at his back.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Put me down!" She said as she slammed her arms at his back. Van looked at her father and said. "I'll take care of everything." He said as he left with her in tow.

"I said put me down! You bastard! Even though you can manipulate my father into marrying me! _**You can't manipulate me**_!!!" she screamed.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she continued shouting all the way to her room, where he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor. She cried out in surprised and pain. She watched him walked to the door and locked it.

"Get out!" she shouted as she stood up and continued staring at him.

"Are you deaf?" she asked as he continued standing by the door.

"I said _**get out**_! If you think I'll honor my fathers' word about me marrying you, I will not! You can marry _**him**_ if you want but I will definitely not marry you! You both continued with your lies! When do you plan on telling me, huh, when!? I would have discovered it sooner or later!" He continued standing there doing nothing, which made her all the more furious. She took calming breaths.

"If you have nothing to say, just get out." She said calmly. She walked towards the bed and sat down staring away from him. She couldn't think straight! All she could feel is the anger of being betrayed at, lied at, and to think it was her father, her very own father. * _I will not cry! I will not! Revenge, revenge that I have been aiming for… and the love I have been hoping for, mother…* _She closed her eyes and took calming breaths. She stated at the window, at the blue sky outside…

"_And they live happily ever after…" her mothers' soothing voice said._

"_Did the prince and princess have a baby?" she asked. She was six or seven at that time._

"_Yes! And she was as beautiful as you, Hitomi." _

"_Really?"_

"_Really." They were both sitting by the tree outside the castle with Hitomi on her mothers' lap. _

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do they love each other?"_

"_The prince and the princess?" her mother asked. Hitomi nodded._

"_Yes! They wouldn't marry each other if they didn't love one another." Hitomi looked up and stare at her mother._

"_So you love father?"_

"_Of course! I wouldn't marry him if I don't." Her mother answered as she smiled down at Hitomi._

"_So when I marry, I'll love my prince?" _

"_Before you get married you should first love your prince!"_

"_I shouldn't get married if I don't love my prince?" she asked, staring at her mother intently._

"_Yes. You should get married to the prince that you loved above all others. You wouldn't want to end up miserable."_

"_Miserable means lonely?"_

"_More that lonely, you'll always get yourself hurt here." Her mother touched her chest, feeling her heart._

"_I see. I'll marry someone that I love!"_

"_Yes and he should love you back."_

"_And he should love me back!" Hitomi said, smiling up at her mother._

"He should love me back…" She whispered, staring at the window.

"What?" Van said. She turned and stared at him.

"I'll never marry." She said.

"Yes, you will." He answered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"No, I'll never marry, not now and not with you." She sounded so calm, she feel so calm.

"Are you ready to listen?" Van asked.

"If you're planning on making me change my mind, you're wasting your time." She gripped her hands together as she continued staring at the window.

"This has nothing to do with what you feel, I don't give a damn whether you like it or not. We're getting married, soon."

"You don't know how to listen, do you, _**Lord**__**Van**_? I'm not surprised, you being a King and getting all you want."

"You don't know me, _Princess_. I also dislike the thought of marrying _**you**_." He said which made her turned abruptly at him, she frowned, and he grinned.

"Good! Now, if you don't mind, get out."

"But my preferences are not important, whether I like it or not, I'll marry you." Her head started to throbbed. * _Talk about stubborn! *_

"Listen, _**Lord Van**__._"

"No, you listen!" he snapped. Her eyes widened. He looked serious, too serious and quite angry.

"I've had enough of your stupid childish acts."

"My what! You…" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Van snapped again.

"You listen very carefully." She looked away.

"My marrying you has nothing to do with anything you said to your father earlier. You thought wrong. He's not marrying anyone and most definitely not trying to get rid of a daughter. It was I who persisted on getting you married to me not him." She looked shocked. * _Why?*_

"Why? I don't know you and you definitely don't know me and as you've said before you dislike the thought of marrying me."

"It's the only way." He stated his voice hard.

"Only way?" she asked puzzled.

"To protect you."


	11. Chapter Ten

"My marrying you has nothing to do with anything you said to your father earlier. You thought wrong. He's not marrying anyone and most definitely not trying to get rid of a daughter. It was I who persisted on getting you married to me not him." She looked shocked. _Why?_

"Why? I don't know you and you definitely don't know me and as you've said before you dislike the thought of marrying me."

"It's the only way." He stated, his voice hard.

"Only way?" she asked puzzled.

"To protect you."

She stared at him._ * "To protect you…" did I hear him right? Protect me? *_

"What are you talking about? To protect me from what?" she asked then she stood up and walked towards him.

"To protect me from what?" she asked again. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed, imitating his stance.

"Yourself, you seem in need of a protector." He smiled. She gasped.

"This is not the time to jest!" She exclaimed as she slapped his arm. Before she could put her hand on her side he grasped it and pulled her towards him. She was slammed against his chest and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. She stood there against him, surprised and yet comfortable. All the fight left her. All she wanted to do was to stay where she was and cry her heart out.

"Damn it. I don't want to get married…" she muttered against his chest.

"You're getting married…anyway…" he whispered against her ear. Tears started to fall. She cried, then and there. Her head against his chest as she cried her heart out. She lost track of the time. She felt trapped, trap made by her father and _him_. She slowly pulled away, wiping her tears with her eyes.

"I want to be alone." She whispered, not looking at him. He pulled her chin up and made her look at him. She tried her best to contain her tears but failed. He wiped her tears away.

"It's for the best." He said which made her angry. * _For the best! For the best! It's for their best, but how about ME! *_ She pushed his hand away.

"Whose best are we talking about? And don't you dare jest with me!"

"Yours." He answered as he grinned.

"I've had enough with your lies! Just…just _**get out**_! Leave me alone!" She was about to walk away from him when he grabbed her by the waist and slammed her back against his chest again. His chest was against her back and his arms around her waist. She felt warm and protected.

"Let me go!" she said and then felt Van placed his forehead against the back of her head. She could feel his breath against her hair.

"I said…"

"It would have been easier for you if you know the truth, but it would make things difficult for me and your father. Trust us to know what's best for you. I know it's hard but, damn it, for once trust me." She couldn't seem to think of any reply. Before she could even gather coherent thoughts he turned her around to face him. She stared at him as he stared back. Then slowly he pulled away from her and left the room. She just stood there, staring hard at the door. * _How can I trust you? You lied before; you will never hesitate to lie again *…_ she thought.

Two days passed without incidents. She stayed inside her room pretending nothing happened.

"Hitomi, please… you need to get out. You've locked yourself here and that isn't good at all…" Yukari said as she sat beside Hitomi at the bed. Hitomi turned away as she lay there at the bed.

"I'm fine." She muttered. She'd been inside her room for two days now. Since the very day she discovered she's getting married it seems all her energy left her. All she wanted to do was stay inside her room and wait the inevitable.

"But Hitomi…" Yukari stopped. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to her friend badly.

"Hitomi listen…"

"I don't know what to do, Yukari… I've never felt so trapped…and I do know I'm trap…so trap…" Hitomi whispered.

"I know Hitomi, I know…" Yukari said.

"But locking yourself here isn't going to answer your problem."

"But I have nothing else to do…I don't want to get out. I don't want to see father and I don't want to see _**him**_! Damn! If only I knew what's really going on!"

"Your father has been inquiring about you. He always asked me what you've been doing. He wants to talk to you but Van wouldn't let him. It will only complicate things, he said."

"Good! Because I definitely don't want to talk to either one of them!"

"Hitomi…" Hitomi sat up and looked Yukari in the eyes.

"I know I'm being stubborn. I know I'm being childish. But I don't know what to do, Yukari. I don't know…anymore…" Yukari hugged Hitomi.

"I don't know if this is a good idea but I know someone who can help you." Hitomi pulled away and stared wide eyes at Yukari.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There's a ship on its way to Asturia tomorrow and I know someone who can give you passage but honestly I don't know if this will work. Your father and Van might still catch you."

"I don't think so. This is my chance, Yukari. My _**only**_ chance. I have to take it." Hitomi stood up. "But I have to plan this carefully first. Van is clever, too clever."

"The ship will leave in the evening tomorrow. I'll give you the name of the man I know and they can give us passage…"

"No, Yukari… it's not us… it's me… I don't want you to come with me. It would be too dangerous. And I don't want you involve in the trouble that I'm going to make."

"But, Hitomi."

"No… I'll look for Allen there. And surely he'll help me." Hitomi stood by her closet, searching the contents that she'll bring along.

"Yes, he'll surely help you." Yukari said her voice held sadness.

"I need to leave after dinner. That will give me enough time to be by the harbor before the ship leaves."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I have never been so sure in my entire life."

The next day at dinner she had decided to join her father.

"I'm happy you've decided to join us, Hitomi." Her father said as she picked on her food. She didn't say anything. She looks up and frowned at Van who's sitting across from her.

"You should continue your training." Her father said.

"I don't think so." She answered.

"Why's that? I thought you want Van to train you?" her father asked.

"I don't have time. If you will excuse me, I'd like to rest now." She stood up.

"Hitomi…" her father took hold of her hand.

"I don't want to talk about anything that involves the wedding, father. Don't expect me to choose my wedding gown nor choose the names of the people you want to invite. I'm tired. So if you will excuse me…" she pulled her hand away and walked out of the room.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Van…" the king said.

"No use to back out now. Whether she likes it or not, we're getting married."

"But I don't like her lord Van!" Merle said from across Van.

"She's a spoiled _princess _and stubborn too! She should realize that it's an _honor_ to be married to you!" Van laughed.

"No need to act as my champion, Merle."

_______________________________________________________________________

"What is the exact time of departure?" she asked Yukari.

"1:00 am. They've change time."

"Good. I couldn't leave unless it's midnight." Hitomi said as she pulled the string of her cloak close.

"Listen, Yukari. You'll go to your room and act as if you don't know anything."

"I know. I know. But please be very careful, Hitomi. You don't know anything about the outside world. You've been locked…"

"I've read books! Don't worry! I can protect myself." She pulled her brown bag and looped it to her shoulders. She adjusted her sword and crossbow.

"I'm already regretting this." Yukari muttered. Hitomi laughed.

"Think of it as my very own adventure!" Hitomi whispered against her ear.

"God help us then." Yukari answered earning her another laughed from Hitomi.

She had arrived at exactly one in the morning at Lady Luck and was welcome by Yukari's friend. She had taken a nap as soon as she arrived feeling exhilarated for the adventure she was about to take.

She looked around, the sun is bright in the sky and she could see birds flying around. For the first time that morning she found her smile. She smiled as she looked across the sea. It's already eight in the morning and she's on her way to…

"Freedom…" she whispered and laughed. She stood there at the deck as she stared at the sea.

"Is there anything you need, my lady Anne…" the captain asked as he walked towards her.

"Oh nothing, Captain. But I do thank you for inquiring and I do thank you for allowing me passage…" she said. She thought it would be best not to tell the Captain her real name.

"I hope you'll see Sir Allen when we arrived at Asturia."

"I know I will, Captain. I know I will…"


	12. Chapter Eleven

She had arrived at exactly one in the morning at Lady Luck and was welcome by Yukari's friend. She had taken a nap as soon as she arrived feeling exhilarated for the adventure she was about to take.

She looked around, the sun is bright in the sky and she could see birds flying around. For the first time that morning she found her smile. She smiled as she looked across the sea. It's already eight in the morning and she's on her way to…

"Freedom…" she whispered and laughed. She stood there at the deck as she stared at the sea.

"Is there anything you need, my lady Anne…" the captain asked as he walked towards her.

"Oh nothing, Captain. But I do thank you for inquiring and I do thank you for allowing me passage…" she said. She thought it would be best not to tell the Captain her real name.

"I hope you'll see Sir Allen when we arrived at Asturia."

"I know I will, Captain. I know I will…"

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

"I can't believe this I beg you Yukari where is Hitomi?" the king asked.

"I don't know, my lord. She knew if she ever told me where she is heading, you would ask me first. I'm her only close friend, my lord." She answered.

"Not unless if you were the one who gave her the idea to leave in the first place." Van said as he stood by one of the pillars. His arms crossed on his chest. Yukari trembled.

"I would never give her such idea, my lord. I would want her to stay here, safe."

"We both know you know something, Yukari. Unfortunately, your friendship with Hitomi's holding you back. Let me tell you precisely what would happen to un-chaperoned _princess_ like Hitomi. She could be by now being sold as a slave, or maybe by now she could be on the hands of a man who would _**very much **_ravish her before the day is out, or maybe she's already been killed by thieves, highwayman or maybe she's…"

"Stop it!" Yukari gasped.

"That's reality, Yukari. Nothing is safe."

"She's safe! I know it! Sh-she can pr-protect herself!" She said, on the verge of crying.

"Really now? Who the hell are you fooling, Yukari? Me or yourself?" Van said as he walked in front of Yukari.

"I can easily know where she's heading. But it would save as lots of time if you tell us where she is."

"I…I…can't…I…I promised her…I won't tell…"Yukari said as she cried.

"My child, I beg you. It's not safe. She'll likely find herself in trouble. You know her. Wherever she is trouble always finds her." The King said.

"I don't want her hurt, my lord, you know that. All I wanted is for her to be happy, and I know she will be… with Allen…" she whispered.

"Allen? She had gone to Allen?" The king asked.

"Yes, my lord." Before the king could issue a command, Van is already walking towards the door.

"Allen's in love with Hitomi, Van! He's been in love with her for so long! He'll do anything for her." the king shouted.

"What's mine is mine!" Van shouted back.

________________________________________________________________________

"Here we are, my lady. Asturia." The Captain said as he escorted her down the dock.

"Thank you very much, Captain."

"Are you sure you'll be fine here. I could ask someone to escort you to the castle."

"There's no need. I could do that myself. I also need to buy a few necessities before I go to the castle. And once more, my Captain, I do thank you…" she said bowing her head.

"No need for that, my lady. If you need another passage, I'll gladly give you one. Just find me."

"I will, Captain. See you soon." She said as she walks away. * _This is going to be, an adventure…yes an adventure…*_ she smile as she pulled her cloak. * _I need to find an inn… no need to look for Allen. Father, will surely alert him *. _She walked and instantly saw an inn beside a bookstore. She pulled her hood up and walked in. She looked around and saw a man by the desk.

"Good Morning. I'd like to have a room please." She said.

"Wait a second." He said, as he looked down at his log book.

"Across the hallway upstairs, two doors from the very last right." She then pulled gold coins and asked the man how much and then gave it to him.

"Wait up, missus. What's your name? Need it on the log book, you see…" He asked as he pointed on the book in front of him.

"My name's Anne."

"Anne…any last name that goes with it?" The man asked.

"None." She answered as she walked to the stairs.

"Anne None… weird name, missus." She couldn't stifle her laugh.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Dark tower room…**_

"Tell me, tell me you have found it…" an old voice said.

"I'm sorry, your highness, we haven't found it yet. We've searched the whole…"

"Silence!" the old voice cut in.

"Folken, what are your plans?" The man wearing a black cloak walked forward.

"To follow the prophecy is the only way for us to find escaflowne." The man said.

"Hell! If we follow it, Folken. The chance of it getting on the hand of that draconian man is high! We can't risk that!"

"It's the only way. "Goddess of wing will appear, with her are the light and the tear that will awaken the heart of the God of Destruction…" By finding the goddess of wing, escaflowne will appear." Folken said.

"But you forgot Folken, only a draconian man can operate the escaflowne." Folken started walking away.

"Then I will operate it." He said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Find the goddess." He said at the man standing by the door. The man was caressing his scar on his cheek.

"And how will I know, who's the goddess?" the man asked.

"An image of wings at her back."

"How interesting. All I have to do then is pull all the women's clothes!" He said, laughing, as he walked away.

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

"Will she be there, Van?" Merle asked as they stood by the deck. Van didn't answer.

"Is there something wrong?" Merle looked at him worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" he whispered, looking at the darkened clouds.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Will she be there, Van?" Merle asked as they stood by the deck. Van didn't answer.

"Is there something wrong?" Merle looked at him worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" he whispered, looking at the darkened clouds

_**At the tavern…**_

The music filled the room. She stared, mesmerized by the dancing and the song. Two cat girl dancing and singing at the stage while a piano was playing on the background. This is the first time she heard that song, it's mesmerizing. It draws you in and making you fell the music. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello." a man with brown tainted glasses said from behind. She turned and slapped his hand away.

"Whoa! No need for that, my lady." She frowned. * _What does he wants? *_ She thought as she stared at him suspiciously.

"You're new here. Where do you come from?" He asked as he took the seat in front of her. She didn't answer and turned to her instead her attention on the stage but the two cat girls are already gone.

"It's a song about draconians. They say, they…" she turned and gave him a look.

"So you're not interested? It's a great story, my lady, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I don't think so." She said and was about to get up when he took her arm.

"What are you doing here, Princess Hitomi?" She stared.

"If you want your identity hidden, why don't you sit for a while, and join this old man for a drink?" He smiled. She slowly sat down.

"You're mistaking, my lord. I'm not Princess Hitomi, nor am I a Princess."

"Really now! No need to lie to me. I have seen you and I don't easily forget such a beautiful face and name." She hissed.

"What do you want?"

"Your company." He answere and turned his attention on pouring her a drink. He gave it to her. Due to her nervousness she took the drink and swallowed it all.

"Whoa! Quite the drinker!" He laughed and poured her another one.

"Why don't you enlighten me, Princess? What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She asked. He laughed.

"Changing topic eh? Well, the name is, Dryden. A merchant, a handsome merchant, by the way." He answered giving her a wink. She snorted at him that gained her another laughed.

"Now, why don't you answer my question, Princess?"

"Stop calling me that!" she hissed under her breath.

"I will, if you tell me what you are doing here."

"I believe it's none of your business. Now, if you're finish with your drink, I'll leave you, old man, to entertain yourself." She was about to stand up again when he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Now, now, no need to hurry. If you believe I'm letting you off the hooks that easily think again, _Princess…_" He said, giving emphasis on the word Princess. She sat down and stared at him.

"What is it you want?" She asked.

"An answer."

"I'm visiting a friend. Now that you have an answer why don't you let me go?" She answered and without waiting for his reply she pushed his hand away.

"I don't think so. I don't want just an answer; I want a very good answer. But you haven't given me that eh?"

"Now tell me, Princess… Who's this friend of yours? Don't tell me he or she's working on this tavern, I can assure you that none of the workers here came from your country."

"She or he's not working here and I'm here to watch the performance."

"Ahhh… so you want to watch the performance alone?"

"Is there a problem with that? I can protect myself, old man. And since the performance is finished, its better that I leave, just as you imply I shouldn't be watching it _**alone**__._"

"Ah ah ah… not yet…why don't you stop trying to leave. I still want some answers." She frowned.

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"You said you wanted good answers, but you won't get one with that question of yours, so drop it."

"Ah… so it's a secret then? Well…" before he could continue his question someone caught his eyes.

"My oh my, will you look at that?" She turned, and then gasped. * _Oh no! Why now? *_ She then turned back again, turning her attention at the stage.

"Allen Schezar, one of the finest knight of Asturia." She pulled her hood up and around her face.

"I have to go now, old man. My friend will worry." She stood up but then Allen appeared at Dryden's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good Evening, Dryden." He greeted. She looked up and saw that Allen wasn't alone. With him was a girl with long blond curly hair.

"Good Evening, Allen, Princess Millerna. And who do I owe this visit?" Dryden replied. Millerna laughed and took a sit beside Dryden while Allen at that moment looked at her.

"And who might this be?" He asked, smiling.

"Why, it's Princess…"

"Anne…" She continued, giving Dryden a scowl from underneath her hood.

"Princess Anne? And from what country are you from?" Allen asked, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. She pulled away.

"I do believe it's time for me to leave you all. I need to be on my way." She said. Dryden stood up and turned on Allen.

"I need to escort her home. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, if you're both willing to wait." Dryden then took hold of her elbow and led her out of the tavern. As the door closed behind them, Hitomi pulled her arm away.

"Princess Anne? Hmm… quite a nice name, don't you think?" She gave Dryden a smack on his arm that gained her a laughed.

"I'm only teasing! Why don't you tell me why you're hiding from Allen? And no, don't even think of evading my question or else I'll walk back in there and tell him there's a nice Princess Hitomi waiting outside." She felt like stomping her feet on the ground. * _This isn't happening!*_ She glared at him.

"Fine! But you will promise that you won't tell anyone!"

"I promise, Princess Anne." She snorted and as they walked towards the inn she told him about Van and her upcoming marriage.

"Ahh…so that's the reason. You're lucky the captain of that ship is kind or else you might find your self in a not so pleasant situation." He said as they stopped in front of the inn.

"Now that you know my life story, will you leave me alone?" She said sarcastically. Dryden laughed.

"How could I leave a lady in distress?"

"I'm not distress! Will you just leave me alone?" she burst out in frustration.

"No need to get angry. Your secrets are safe with me and I'll gladly help you in anyway I can…" He then pulled her hand and placed a kiss on it. Before she could react he already left.

_**At the Inn…**_

"I didn't know you started courting a Princess, Dryden?" Millerna asked right after Dryden took his seat beside her with Allen on the other side of Millerna. He could sense a twinge o jealousy on her voice.

"You didn't know because I haven't started courting her…_yet.._" That earned him a frown from Millerna.

"So you plan on courting her? How unusual. She doesn't seem to strike me as a girl you're used to."

"You're right about that, Princess Millerna. She's quite _**unique**_!" Millerna abruptly turned her attention to Allen.

"So you have arrived, Allen. How's your own courting?" Dryden asked with a smile. Millerna gasped.

"What courting?" She demanded and stared angrily at Allen.

"Now, now… no need to get all angry, Princess. We know he's fairly in love with Princess Hitomi… Isn't that right?" Allen scowled at Dryden.

"You should learn to curb that tongue of yours, Dryden."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Princess Hitomi? You mean that manly girl! That girl who most likely wear a man's trouser than a gown! That girl!" Dryden laughed as he watched different emotions playing on Millerna's face.

"There is nothing wrong with Princess Hitomi. If you ask me I'd rather court her than other Princess who spends most of their time in front of the mirror or a dress shop. Isn't that right Allen?" Millerna blushed.

"I'm not here to talk about Hitomi. I want to ask you for some supplies for the crusade." Allen said turning away.

"I see. So you're planning on leaving Asturia soon. Well, I'll do my best to give anything you need."

"You're leaving! But you just got here!" Millerna whined.

"I have responsibilities, Princess. I need to go to Palas as soon as possible."

"When do you need the supplies? I could give it to you tomorrow morning." Dryden offered.

"Yes. That would be fine. I better go. I have some things to think about." Allen said as he stood up. The tavern door opened and Allen stared wide eye as Van came striding along towards him. He was so surprised when Van stopped in front of him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is she?" Van asked his voice hard and angry. Allen just stared. He slowly shook his head and tried to pull Van's hand away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Allen demanded still trying to pry Van's hands off his shirt.

"Let go." Allen said his voice just as hard.

"I'm going to ask you again. If I didn't like your answer, I'll put a hole in your gut. Where is she?"

"Who are you…" He stared at Van as he realized whom he was asking about. "Hitomi…" he whispered.

"Where is she?" Van asked his voice harsher.

"Damn you! How would I know! You're supposed to guard her!" Allen bursts out. He pushed Van away from him.

"What happened? You're her guard!" Van looked at him as he tried to assess if Allen really didn't know where Hitomi is. He then turned to leave but Allen stopped him by catching his arm.

"Wait! You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" Before Van could answer they heard a gasped from Millerna.

"Oh my God! You're Lord Van of Fanelia!" She exclaimed. Allen instantly pulled his hand away and stared at Van.

"Lord Van? You're a King?" He asked. Van just stared at him and then tried to leave again.

"Wait! Dammit! You're not leaving until you tell me how you lost Hitomi! And you're going to explain what a king is doing pretending to be a guard!" Allen demanded. Van turned and then step closed to Allen.

"Listen very carefully, Sir Allen Schezar… you stay away from Hitomi. You stay ten yards away from her an inch closer and you'll see and feel how draconians kill dragons…from head to tail." They were speechless as Van strode towards the door. Dryden recovered first.

"What's your relation with Princess Hitomi, Lord Van, that is, if you don't mind this old man asking." Van turned and looked straight to Allen.

"She's mine, and that is all you need to know."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm back! I'm sorry it took me years to be back… I've been busy with school and then work. But then I realized I missed writing so here I am. Back again and hopefully I'll be able to finish this one.

I have a new fanfic coming out soon… it was inspired by Twilight and Vampire Diaries! 

I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoy this story.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND YOUR PATIENCE!

************************************************************************

As soon as she arrived at her room she locked her door and placed a chair underneath the lock. _* Better to be safe…* _She thought. She removed her cloak as she walked towards the window. _* Who is he? *_ She silently replayed again the scene in the tavern. _* Dryden… I just hope he keeps his promise on not telling Allen *_ As she stared outside, her eyes widen. _* Van!?! * _She watched as he stood by the lamppost as a carriage arrived and he jumped in.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. _* Yukari…* _

She backed away from the window and started packing her things. It is better to leave again tomorrow. _* Where should I go!?! * _She stopped packing and frowned.

"Damnit! They shouldn't be here!" A thought came to her mind and she silently smiled. _* Fanelia... that's the last place he'll be looking. *_ She started laughing and fixed her things for tomorrow's adventure.

************************************************************************

"You are asking me to find you a ship going to Fanelia?" He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Dryden. I'll pay you. Lady Luck already left for Palas yesterday and I couldn't find a ship to Fanelia." She said.

"And you think that Van will not likely look for you in Fanelia, am I getting this right?"

"Yes! He won't look there because he knows I don't want to get married to him!" She insisted. *_ If I had any other choice I would have never asked you, old man!*_

He laughed and said. "This is getting far better than I thought! Well, Princess _Anne_ I don't need to find you a ship."

"And why is that! I'll pay you!" She frowned at him.

"I don't need to find you a ship because I already have one. " He stood up from the chair he had been sitting and bowed at her.

"I'll gladly escort you to _**my**_ship."

_* What!?!? *_

************************************************************************

"So? What do you think?" Dryden asked as they stood at the deck of his ship. It's one of the magnificent ships she had seen, huge and fully equipped.

"It's ok." She answered as she turned away and grinned.

"WHAT!?! I have spent most of my fortune just to create this ship!"

"Well… it's a fortune well spent Dryden." She turned back and smiled at him. He stood still, staring at her mesmerize. He smiled at her. "Now I know what captivated Allen…"

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He left before she could even ask him again.

She stood there staring at the sky. For the first time in her life… she felt happy… contented. She felt free… as the sea air blew her hair away from her face. She couldn't help but smile. _* It's as if it's a start of a new life…*_

"Hitomi! Get inside now!" She turned as she heard Dryden approach from behind. She could hear crew running around.

"What's going on!?!" She asked feeling excitement coursed thru her.

"Zaibach…" Dryden whispered pulling her below to her cabin.

"Wait! Don't you dare lock me up! I want to fight with you!" as she tried to pull away from Dryden.

"Who said anything about fighting?" He hissed as he dragged her to her room. She tried to pull away to get outside but he stopped her by lifting her up and dropping her to the bed.

"Listen… you'll stay here. We'll _**welcome**_ them but I don't want them to know that you're inside this ship. This is an opportunity they will definitely not pass if they saw you. They will take you and use you to gain alliance to your father. Do you want that?"

She stared at him as she contemplated what he just said. She knew he's right that this is an opportunity Zaibach will not pass but it is also an opportunity she could not pass.

"I will stay here but I want you to promise me one thing." She stood up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dilandau… if a man named Dilandau is in that ship I want you to tell me."

"Who is he?"

"No one you should know." She answered as she walked away towards the closed window.

She could feel the intense stare of Dryden at her back but she ignored it as she stared and clutched both her hands together.

_* Dilandau… I will have your head… sooner or later…*_

************************************************************************

"Welcome, my friends! Welcome to my ship!" Dryden greeted to the five uniformed man in front of him.

"What can we do for you?" He asked with a fixed smile on his face as his crew watched protectively from behind him.

"Hmmm…" the man with silvery hair started walking towards him touching the scar on his cheek. "And who might you be?" he asked Dryden. He stopped right in front of him.

"Dryden Fassa, at your service." He inclined his head in respect.

"A merchant I believe."

"You're quite right! We are on our way to Fanelia to purchase some of their finest woven cloth. And may I inquire who might you be, sire?"

"You need not know. Shester! Search the ship, I want to know if there's any lurking girl around here." He stared at Dryden and turned to leave.

"But why would there be any girl in a Merchant's ship, sire? We do not sell slaves."

"It's better to be certain, _**merchant**_. Shester! Hurry it up! I want to leave this stinking ship!"

"Yes, my lord!" The man named Shester started running towards the stairs leading him to the cabin.

_* Shit! I should have told Hitomi to hide! * _Dryden thought as he watched Shester disappeared below.

************************************************************************

_* Stupid old man! This is stupid! I should be there looking for Dilandau! * _She thought as she paced back and forth around the room.

She tried to listen thru the door but she could here nothing, no movement at all. She had also sneaked a peak but no one is around. It seems like the whole ship was abandoned.

_* What if they have already been captured?!? And I am still here!?!? *_ She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of those things. Surely if there had been any fight she should at least hear something.

She jumped as she he heard footsteps outside. She instantly pulled her sword and placed her self beside the door. She could feel her heart beat coming faster. _* Is it Dryden? Damn, he is scaring the hell out of me! *_ She took and deep breathed as the footsteps coming closer and closer. It stopped…

She stayed still as a stone as she waited, afraid of who might come in. _* Oh God! Let it be Dryden… Let it be Dryden… * _She closed her eyes waiting.

The door opened. She gripped her sword tightly prepared to attack. She watched as the man steps into the room walking towards the bed. She prepared to attack taking a step toward him when suddenly the man turned grabbed hold of her hand pulling the sword away from her. She was too nervous that she was not able to time her attack carefully.

"No playing with sword, _my Princess._" Her eyes widened as she recognized the man in front of her.

"You scared the hell out of me, Gadeth!" She pulled her hand away from and started pounding one of Allen's crew.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Later. We need to hide you." He pulled her to him and started walking out of the room.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they passed the rooms and started down the stairs into the armory of the ship.

"We go hiding. Stay quiet. One of Zaibach's men is searching for you. Well... they're actually searching for any woman in this ship. Hurry up, will you!" He pulled her harder.

They entered the armory and passed another room and into another stairs. They then entered the room where they keep all Dryden's merchant items.

"Hide behind that big box at the end. I'll be out for a minute. Don't you dare leave this room, you hear?" she could only watch him leave the room again.

"What the hell is going on …" She whispered as she walked towards the box and silently sat behind this.

"I hate hide and seek…" She muttered.

************************************************************************

"There is no one around, my lord" Shester said as he arrived up the deck.

"You are getting slower, Shester." The man with silvery hair said he slammed his fist against Shester's face making him stumble to the floor.

"Next time when I say _hurry_, do hurry or you might want to be _more_ slower by me taking one of your feet perhaps?" Shester just shook his head holding his bloodied lips.

He then turned and walked towards Dryen.

"My… oh my… it seems you are telling the truth, _merchant. _I'll then leave your stinking ship for you to go on with your stinking business. But do hurry on leaving, I just might think of blasting your ship down to the core of Gaia." He left laughing.

Dryden watched them leave.

"Go find Gadeth and the Princess. We need to leave now." He ordered.


End file.
